A Gentle Fist
by Kibainuzu
Summary: On the day of the fight between Hinata and Neji he is determined to win but Hinata has a power he has never seen from her. He ends up realizing from this fight that he loves her and wants to remain with her forever.Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story involving neji and hinata that I have ever tried so please give some positive reviews! This is my version of how the fight between hinata and neji could have happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

It was the day of the chunin exams and also the day I, Neji Hyuga, would fight my cousin, Hinata Hyuga to prove that the main branch is not better than the "side branch." I will defeat her easily because she is a weak entity that fears almost everything. I won't have any trouble at all against her. It is almost time for the match to begin and almost time to show the main branch who is truly superior. After all, it is my destiny.

I stepped into the ring. Hinata didn't show. I looked up at the onlookers who were going to watch our fight. I looked at her teammates but she wasn't with them and they were freaking out. Then on the other side of the ring, entered Hinata, followed by her younger sister Hanabi Hyuga and their father, whom i despise the most, Hiashi Hyuga. He is the one who has caused me to suffer on this "side branch." Hinata cautiously stepped into the center of the ring , a few feet away from me, and looked more scared than she had ever been. I glared at Hiashi who just stood there and smiled. I thought he was crazy for thinking Hinata could win against me because he knows she is weak too.

Hayate, the referee, started the match and we both activated our bloodline ability, the Byakugan which allows us to see in a 360° degree radius except for one blind spot. It also allows us to see an opponent's chakra points within their body. I charged at her and began my Gentle Fist Taijutsu assault on her. Surprisingly, she was able to defend against most of my strikes. I didn't think much of it and continued. I tried to strike at her lower abdomen but somehow she blocked and parried my strike which opened up my defenses which she took advantage of and began her own assault. I was shocked at her great defense and couldn't defend myself from her attacks and took a small beating but to others it appeared as though we were dancing. Defending and attacking with no strike making contact with its target. This dance soon stopped when I pinpointed a strike on her chest and then knocked her away from me. She got back up and I charged at her again but she drew a line in the dirt with her foot and too late I realized, that she uttered the word, "Rotation."

She spun around and a giant force field protected her from me as I ran face first into it and was knocked into the wall on the other side of the arena. I got up dazed and in pain from the sudden blow wondering how Hinata had come to possess the strength to perform the Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation without fail against me. I got up and looked at her, I scoped her up and down and saw that she had a look of actual confidence in her eyes and that she looked tougher, not her usual shy coward look.

She charged at me which surprised me as well but I defended and she got through my defenses and landed a few more hits and then stunned me by hitting a chakra point. She then yelled" 8 Trigrams 2 Palms!," and then started my signature attack on me. "4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" All 64 strikes landed without fail and I was in shock and pain from being attacked by my own technique. Hinata stepped back and waited for me to get to my feet. I stood up on wobbly legs and could barely move due to having most of my chakra points shut off. She charged at me again and I tried to defend and at this point the only thing going through my mind was "What the Fuck?!?! I'm supposed to win! It is my destiny!" I was at her mercy. I was defenseless and barely could even move my arms. But finally, I gathered the strength to strike back one final time and to my surprise she didn't see it coming and it landed square across her cheek. The blow shattered her and I caught a glimpse of her eyes before she hit the ground. They were so pale and innocent... I gathered the rest of my strength to unleash a finishing attack to finish the fight then and there but I looked back at her eyes. They had the look of true fear in them and I felt as though I could not deliver the finishing blow to her. Not when she was so innocent and was so scared.

"Hinata, tell me how you were able to perform Rotation and 64 Palms." "I-I…….I just wanted………to be as s-strong as you N-neji…………I practiced every d-day…………" I stepped away from her, shaken by what she had said. Then, I did the only thing I cold think of to do, I went over to Hayate and told him I forfeit the match. I gave up the win to her because she had proven that she deserved to win. After that I went back to Hinata and helped her get to the hospital to treat her injuries. She asked me about mine and I told her I would be fine. We spent the rest of the day together and to me, it felt like the happiest day of my life. I didn't care about what branch I was on as long as I could remain with her.

We went to Ichiraku's Ramen Shack and I bought us ramen. Then we went and browsed around in the ninja tool shop and bought some new kunai and shuriken that were sharper than what we had. We went out of the village and into a meadow after that and we lied there together under the sun and slept. I hoped that day would never end. I realized before I dozed off that I was in love with my cousin whom I had despised a few hours ago. Then I drifted to sleep.

AN: So what did you think? Was it all right? Please let me know in your reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone! While I got few reviews I did get more than 400 hits in just a week and a half so I am happy! This is the second chapter for A Gentle Fist. I wasn't going to continue it but I finally got some ideas. Let me know yours! Who knows, I might put it in the story!

I was so happy that day but now, I can't even fight without some image of Hinata overtaking me. I am afraid of Hinata in a way. I love her but she may reject me from all those years of torture I put her through. I see it best to avoid her, and that's what I shall do. Every day I trained with Rock Lee to keep myself from thinking about Hinata. On one day though, the visions returned during our everyday practice.

"Neji, you are a strong opponent but I shall not back down no matter how many times you defeat me."

"Lee, this is no different than any other practice."

"It is, for I shall beat you finally! I have gotten better at my taijutsu techniques!"

"Fine. Let's see what you can do but you know you can't win."

Lee charged and I avoided him with no trouble but then he caught me off guard by throwing a shuriken. It only scratched me but I was surprised he even used a ninja tool. It was something he never did. He charged again and this time jumped over me when I side stepped him. He somersault kicked me in mid-air. I hit the ground hard but got back up. I was shocked by his new strategy at fighting me. He stood there waiting for me to make a move. I guessed what his defensive technique would be and I attacked. I faked him out by throwing a kunai at his left which he naturally moved to the right to avoid and I got an opening. I unleashed a Gentle Fist Style assault on him and he couldn't defend it. As I struck, his skin suddenly felt as soft as Hinata's. Then, I paused my attack and saw that he had transformed into a bruised and injured Hinata. I thought " No, it can't be…."

Hinata had tears strolling down her cheeks and multiple bruises all over her body where I had struck Lee. I was shaking, knowing that I had hurt Hinata. It was unbearable. Then, the illusion was shattered by her yelling "Leaf Hurricane!" I was hit in the chest by a flurry of kicks and knocked into a tree. I was almost at the point of tears at the image of Hinata in that state and it blinded my body from the pain I should have felt from the attack. Then Gai sensei interrupted our fight and told me that Lord Hiashi wanted to speak to me. I left for Hyuga Manor wondering why Hiashi would want to speak to me.

The only way to find out was to go there so I did.

AN: That's a wrap. There will be one more chapter after this or I might divide it into 2. Hope you liked this chapter and please let me know in your review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, it's the 3rd chapter of a Gentle Fist and I am loving the nice reviews I got! I even have a returning reader so I am overjoyed! Well, here we go!

I walked into Hyuga Manor and found Lord Hiashi in the training room. He had a serious expression on his face. "Lord Hiashi, you wished to speak to me?" "Yes Neji. I know you love my daughter Hinata." I was devastated that he had somehow found out but I made sure not to show it. "So my secret is out…"

"I will not give you permission to be with her unless you fight me." "Very well Lord Hiashi. I accept your challenge." I prepared my sign for the Byakugan. "Oh no Neji, you aren't allowed to use your Byakugan in this fight. Only I am allowed its power." I couldn't back down event though the chances of beating him were very slim. This was the only way I would be able to have Hinata. "I am ready when you are Lord Hiashi." I bowed respectively which was greeted by a fiercely thrown kunai. Thankfully it was just a warning throw and landed at my feet. "This is not a sparring match. This is a real fight and I may even kill you." I was a little disturbed by what he had said but I re-gathered my wits and dodged his second kunai with ease. I lunged at him, it was the only thing I could think of as an attack that I am capable of without the use of my Byakugan. He caught me just as I would have landed a strike on his neck; "Now see how a full fledged 8 Trigrams is!" He shoved me a little ways away and then attacked yelling out duplicating numbers from 2 to 256. I wasn't able to defend against any of them and fell straight to the wooden floor of the training room as soon as he backed off. "Ugh….I can't stay down…..my..chance to be with Hinata resides on this…." Using the wall, I pulled myself back up to a standing position and readied some shuriken to throw at him. A pitiful idea for someone a normally good as I am but without the use of my Byakugan there isn't much I can think of to do. 

I launched my shuriken and somehow, I don't know if he let it, he was hit by one square in the leg. He winced, but it didn't alter his speed or anything. "Fight Neji, or forfeit the match!" At hearing this, I limped towards him with a kunai in my hand. He charged at me and I was hit with a barrage of attacks and it dropped me back down once more. I was in a lot of pain, but I tried to ignore most of it by thinking of what I was fighting for. Hiashi rushed at me again, and this time hit me in my chakra point located near my heart. It was a hard blow which made it more painful and effective. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees holding where I had been hit. "Is that the best you can do? I thought you were so cocky and had the thoughts that you could win every fight! Prove it!" 

I tried to drag myself up and had to use the wall again. He threw shuriken at me which I didn't have the strength to avoid and I was pinned to the wall by them. He ran up to e and was preparing his final assault. "8 Trigrams-" The door into the training room flung open and Hinata ran inside. She ran straight up to Hiashi and grabbed his arms. "Father please….don't do it…..I, I love Neji…He is my best friend and isn't like he used to be! Please…..let him go…." She sniffled and I could tell she was crying after she said it. Hiashi unpinned me from the wall and I dropped to the floor once more. Since what I had wanted to do was done, my body felt no need to keep from resting. I passed out with Hinata's arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

An: I'm sorry about the sudden format change but my trial to Microsoft Word ran out! I also apologize for not updating in a while I've just been so busy lately! Anyway, hope you enjoy this final chapter!

As I woke up, I couldn't exactly remember what happened before I went to sleep. I thought, "Did I get hit with something? How did I get in here? I wish Hinata were here to tell me…." I sat up and rubbed my pale eyes. As I looked around I realized that I was in Hyuga Manor's recovery room for our wounded. I thought, "I was wounded?" I tried to get out of the bed but as soon as I stood up, I feel right back down. Apparently I was exhausted from whatever I had been in. I used the bed for support and pulled myself back up into it. I lied back down on the pillow and tried to remember what happened. All that came to me was Hiashi's enraged face. "Had I done something that had angered him?" 

As I drifted near the edge of sleep, someone entering my room startled me back into awareness. I sat up and looked towards the door. A figure, curvy around the midsection, I figured it was a girl. As she drew closer, she lit a candle on my nightstand. At that moment, I stared into the face that was so beautiful to me; the face that I longed for. Hinata stood smiling above me. Then, I felt no pain. Only joy. I opened my arms to her and she embraced me in a hug that seemed to last for ages. I moved to the other end of the bed and patted it on the empty side for her to crawl in. She smiled and did. I put an arm around her and she did the same to me. She rested her head on my chest and it hurt, but I didn't care. This was something that destiny couldn't predict. It wasn't just laid out. She and I changed destiny. I looked into her pale eyes and saw she was happy, and seeing that made me happy.

I remembered what happened as I stared into her eyes. I felt horrible for all the things I had done to her over the years, and yet, she was willing to forgive me and accept me as her boyfriend. I smiled at her one last time and then, we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

AN: Awww….such a peaceful ending don't you think? Well, I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. 


End file.
